Devolta a escuridão
by Layla Brecht
Summary: Depois de enfrentar Heartless e Nobodys, Sora, Kairi e Riku estão juntos novamente, mas não por muito tempo, e Riku terá que salvar seus amigos


Era um dia bem ensolarado em Destiny Island, Sora, Kari e Riku estavam sentados na areia observando o horizonte e reelembrando os momentos que eles estavam separados, Sora ao lado de Donald e Goofy estava derrotado heartless e nobody, Kairi levava uma vida normal, ia a escola junto com Selphie e Riku...ele não queria falar sobre o assunto.

– A qual é Riku, conte para nós o que você passou - insistiu Sora

– Eu não quero falar sobre isso - Riku disse sério

Sora ficou emburrado e Kairi só observava os dois. "finalmente estamos juntos" pensou Kairi.

Um silêncio se plantou ali, ficaram observando o oceano por mais alguns minutos.

– Riku...- disse Sora

– Hm ?

– Por que você não falou comigo no "land of Dragon" ? Eu sabia que era você...

– Sabia ? Como?

–Primeiro pelo jeito que você segura sua keyblade, você a usa com a mão direita levantada, segundo pela frma da sua keyblade.

– Era eu mesmo.

–Porque você não falou nada?!

– Sora eu não queria que vc soubesse que ea eu, senão você iria me seguir.

Sora ficou em silêncio, chateado, olhando para a areia, mais uma vez o siLencio permaneceu ali.

– Eu tenho uma coisa para falar - disse Riku ao se levantar

– O que foi ? - perguntou Kairi

– Eu vou viajar pelos mundos.

– O que?! - respondeu Sora levantado surpreso - Riku acabamos de nos juntar de novo.

– Eu sei...mas é isso mesmo que você ouviu

– Porquê ? - perguntou Kairi também se levantando

– Eu quero ver os mundos do jeito que eles realemnte são, eu os vi pela visão da escuridão, agora eu tenho essa oportunidade.

– Eu vou com você ! - respondeu Sora

– Nâo !

– Por que não ?!

– Se você for comigo, quem vai ficar cuidando da Kairi ?

Sora não respondeu.

– Por favor respeite minha decisão...

Kairi olhou bem para Riku e disse sorrindo:

–Bom, divirta-se.

– Kairi ! - disse Sora surpreso, até Riku ficou.

– Se é mesmo isso mesmo que Riku quer, porque não aceitamos?

– Obrigado Kairi - Riku sorriu

– Mas Riku... - disse Sora

– Ele é forte, vai saber se cuidar - Kairi resposndeu

Sora virou o rosto.

– Eu trago um presentinho para vocês - disse Riku brincando

– Eu não quero presentes ! - disse Sora irritado

Eles se olharam e começaram a rir, alguns segundos rindo e eles ficaram sérios.

Ao por do sol, a gumi ship estava pronta para Riku partir.

– Se cuida Riku - disse Kairi.

– Você também...Sora cuide de Kairi

–Pode deixar

Ele entrou na nave e partiu para uma jornada. Ele sentiu seu coração apertado deixando seus amigos, mas ele não queria passar o resto de sua vida naquela ilha pacata. Ele pensou e visitar seu amigo Mickey, mas logo lembrou que ele é um rei, ele deveria estar ocupado com suas obrigações.

Sua primeira parada foi em Twilight Town. Chegando lá, lembrou de tudo que havia passado nessa cidade, ajudando Diz em capturar Roxas, dos momentos que passou com Xion, logo ele foi em diração a masão, passou pela escura floresta, ao chegar perto do portão, ela estava trancada, ele olhou bem para a mansão, era grande, velha, com um grande hall, sala de jantar, o quarto branco de Namine que estava escondido por uma cortina branca, uma biblioteca onde escondia uma passagem para a sala do computador que Diz usava. Eiku deu um suspiro e deu meia volta para ir embora.

Ao dar meia volta, viu criatura que não eram Heartless e nem Nobody, eram coisas diferentes, e elas partiram para cima de Riku, ele sacou sua keyblade, uma delas atacou-o de frente e a outra de lado, Riku esquivava de seus ataques, mas ao atacar não fazia muito efeito.

Riku lutoi com muita dificuldade, e estava com alguns machucados, de repente as criaturas pararam de se mexer, sem saber o que fazer Riku ficou observando-as e elas foram embora.

– Quem eram eles ? - perguntou ao vento

Então ele saiu da área e foi para a cidade, ao sair do buraco na parede, viu as criaturas anadando pela cidade e foi atrás delas, elas entraram em um beco, quando Riku chegou ao beco, elas haviam desaparecido.

– Riku ! - disse uma voz ao fundo

– Sua majestade - disse ao se virar

– Eu vi você correndo e fiu vero que estava acontecendo.

– Havia duas criaturas que me atacaram de repente.

– Heartless ?

– Não, eu nunca tinha visto antes.

– Como eles eram ?

– Eram pretas, com desenhos laranjas no corpo, meio difícil de descrever.

– Entendo. Riku preciso te falar uma coisa sério, Sora e Kairi foram atacados e...Riku!

O espanto tomou conta de seu coração, antes de Mickey terminar Riku saiu correndo e Mickey foi atrás dele, e eles entraram na nave e voaram para a Ilha.

Ao chegarem lá, estava tudo destruido, algumas partes estavam em chamas.

– Sora, Kairi ! - gritou Riku procurando eles, mas ninguém respondeu.

Riku escutou uma tosse perto dali, quando viu era Selphie saindo do meio da destruição.

– Selphie o que aconteceu ? - perguntou Riku indo em sua diração.

– Foi tudo muito rápido,a ilha foi atacada de repente, Sora e Kairi foram capturados.

Riku ficou preocupado com seus amigos e foi em direção as chamas.

– Calma Riku - disse Mickey aparecendo na sua frente - não vai adiantar nada você sair procurando-os.

Riku respirou fundo.

– Deu para ver mais ou menos os que nos atacou, eram coisas estranhas pretas com detalhes em laranjas - disse Selphie

Riku pensou que poderiam ser as mesma criaturas que o atacou em Twilight Town.

– Era isso que eu queria lhe falar Riku - disse Mickey

– Você sabe o que eles são ?

Mickey acenou com a cabeça

– Eles são "voids"

– Voids ?

– Eles não são heartless nem nobody, venha ao meus castelo eu explicarei melhor as coisas.

Então Riku e Mickey foram para Disney Castle, deixando Selphie na ilha.

Chegando ao castelo eles foram para a biblioteca, quando Riku entrou nela, deu de cara com uma homem que ele conhecia muito bem.

– Diz ?! - disse Riku surpreso

– Ola Riku, quanto tempo não te vejo...

– Você não deveria estar...

– Morto ? - Diz interrompeu - Tecnicamente sim, mas forjei minha morte para pesquisar algumas coisas.

– E é sobre isso que quueremos falar com você Riku - disse Mickey

– Mickey deve ter falado para você o que eram aquelas criaturas - disse Diz

– Voids... - Riku respondeu de cabeça baixa

– Exatamente, a questão é o que eles são. Bem...essas criatura apareceram apenas para um objetivo - Diz fez uma pausa - Ixikin está prestes a acordar. - Ixikin ? Quem é ? – perguntou Riku -Eu forjei minha morte para investigar sobre Ixikin, eu já sabia que ele existia, mas não tinha certeza se era verdade, Ixikin tem um grande poder capaz de destruir todos os mundos ao mesmo tempo. - Como ? - perguntou Riku -Ixikin representa o "vazio", ele esteva dormindo por vários anos e agora está na hora de ele acordar, ela foi selada por muitos keyblades master -E Sora e Kairi ? -Voids capturaram Sora e Kairi. Sora é keyblade master, e Kairi também usa uma keyblade. Voids querem vingança. A muito tempo atrás Ixikin queria destriur todos os mundos, até a luz e a escuridão, ele vagava pelo espaço procurando os mundos para destrui-los. Quando ele chegava perto de um, ele perdia o seu brilho e seu coração, tudo comeava a morrer, ele já destruiu vários mundos. Cansados de tanta destruição, os keyblade master juntaram forças e lutaram contra Ixikin, muitos morreram, no final da batalha poucos conseguiram finalmente derrata-lo e lacranam-o em um mundo na mais profundesas da escuridão, um mundo onde ninguém sabe onde fica. Agora é hora de sua vingaça - explicou Diz

– Eu tenho que salva-los - disse Riku ao se dirigir a porta da biblioteca para sair

– Espere Riku - disse Mickey se atirando na sua frente

– Majestade, deixe-me passar por favor

– Você se lembra da sua luta com os voids na cidade ?

– Lembro

– Então você deve saber que eles são diferentes de heartless e nobodys, eles são mais fortes, você teve dificuldade em enfrenta-los

Riku não disse nada, ficou ali parado, ele sabia que Mickey estava certo.

– E você deve saber que existe voids ais forte - disse Mickey

– Riku existe uma forma para enfrenta-los - disse Diz se colocando ao lado de Mickey

Mickey olhou para Diz, logo sua cara entristeceu e Diz olhou para Mickey

– E qual seria ? - perguntou Riku

– Você terá que ir para Realm of Darkness novamente

Riku deu um passo para trás com o que Diz disse, mas não respondeu

– Se você quiser salvar seus amigos, terá que voltar a usar o poder da escuridão e consequentemente você terá sua aparencia de Ansem novamente

Riku ainda estava quieto, ele tinha acabado de sair da escuridão e agora terá que usa-la novamente

– Não há outra forma de vencer ? - perguntou Riku

Diz negou com a cabeça

– Depois que vc perdeu seus poderes, consequentemente você ficou mais fraco, a escuridão era o que realemnte te deixava forte, Riku - disse Diz - é a única forma de salvar seus amigos

Ele pensou mais um pouco

– Eu faço - ele disse num tom desanimador

– Eu sei que é difícil, mas só você pode salva-los - disse Mickey

– E eu vou, mas como vou fazer para conseguir a escuridão de novo ?

– Você terá que ir para o Realm, e terá que deixar ela entrar em você - disse Diz

Logo, ouve-se alguém batendo na porta, eram Chip e Dale.

– Sua majestade, está tudo pronto

– ótimo, Riku a nave está programada para ir a porta da escuridão, é só você subir nela e você chegará lá - disse Mickey

– Ok - ele respondeu

– Antes de você ir Riku, preciso te falar uma coisa - Disse Diz

– Oque ?

– Cuidado ao usar seu poder da escuridão, o que eu quero dizer, é agora, quanto mais vezes você usa-la mais seu coração ficará consumido, se seu coração ficar 100% consumidopela escuridão, não haverá volta, você perderá o controle de si mesmo, por isso não a use sem necessidade.

Riku acenou com a cabeça. Ele entrou na nave e foi embora.

Vagando pelo espaço, ele via outros mundos que poderiam ser destruidos por Ixikin, aquilo o deixou pensativo. A paisagem começou a escurecer, ele estava chegando ao seu destino. Seu passado voltou a sua mente, as coisas ruim que ele teve de fazer, sequestrando Kairi, quando Ansem esteve em seu corpo, usando heartless para obter aquilo que mais queria, o Kingdom Hearts.

Ao descer da nave, ele seguiu seu caminho, rochas negras, um céu roxo misturado com azul faziam a paisagem do local ainda mais sombria, Riku sentia o poder da escuridão naquele local, aquilo o incomodava mas tinha que fazer o possivel para salvar seus amigos.

– Você se encontrou com um destino terrível, não é ?

E riku olhou para trás...


End file.
